tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Invisible Helmet
This fanfic comes directly from the T.U.F.F. Puppy Fanfiction Wiki, but its still may contain spelling errors or grammar errors so feel free to correct them. '' Transcript '(in T.U.F.F. HQ) ''' (Sherry is contiuing his training) Sherry: Crazy, I know how the use the fax machine, the toaster, and the coffee maker. I'm begining to think that you think I'm crazy. Crazy: No, you idiot, the last time you used the fax machine by yourself you caught T.U.F.F. on fire. (shows picture of a burning T.U.F.F. with Sherry holding the fax machine that's on fire while Crazy is (facepalming). Ralph: By sides, until you master your laser, and your blaster training you won't be able to go on missions with us reguarly. Sherry: I'm going to eat some turkey. (walks out of the room) Claire: I don't know what that thing is! (points at Keswick's blaster) Keswick: Yes, you do, your a T.U.F.F. agent, you k-know what it is! Claire: I don't know what your talking about, you said T.U.F.F. was a hot dog vendor! Keswick: Why did I s-s-say that? Crazy: What's wrong with you, Claire? Claire: I'll tell you what's wrong with me, you people are crazy, and I'm the only one who knows about the world that you people are clueless about! Ralph: We aren't clueless! Your the one who's acting completely insane! Chief: What's going on here? Crazy: Claire is! She's still a nincapoop, and doesn't know about anything! Claire: I do too. Chief: The point is your going to go on a mission, we think that the Chameleon is trying to steal something some how, Wow, you guys figure it out. Skipper: (shouting from the other room) And bring back more turkey! WonderKat: Why did I start eating turkey? Sherry: Because your doctor said you had high chlestoral, and needed to stop eating that much chicken. Claire: Freeze! Your under arrest! (handcuffs Keswick, Chito, Kevin, and Maria) Chito: What the heck are you doing? Claire: Serving justice to our world, having nuts like you roming around the streets isn't good for society. Kevin: But we are the good guys! The Chameleon's the bad guy you dodo! Claire: The Chamleon is a great guy, he never steals, and would always stop the evil Man Ray from destroying T.U.F.F. Maria: Who the heck is Man Ray? Claire: An evil villain not know yet to you. Crazy: Anyways, (sigh) Let's go Sherry, I suppose since Claire is still out, we need you to come, along with, you Dudley. Dudley: Yay, it's my first mission in over 2 years, back when Kitty was here. (shows the Purfect Partners photo seen in the actual episode Dog Daze) Sherry: Forget you prime days, Dudley, we have a Chameleon to catch! (they all run to the car) Crazy: Well, we know that the Chameleon is the villain but we don't know, where he is, what he's doing, or why he's doing it. Ralph: Your starting to sound like, Bird Brain's minion, Crazy. (Ralph, Dudley, and Sherry all laugh) Crazy: Grr, (hits Ralph on the head) Ralph: What? You can't take a joke? Crazy: No, I can take the joke. But what I said was serious. Sherry: I can't believe what you said was serious, since it was so dumb. (once again Ralph, Dudley, and Sherry laugh) Crazy: Ugh! (hits them all on the head) You all are getting like Claire. It's like I'm working with a bunch of kids! Sherry: Anyways, I think the Chameleon has done something to Claire. Ralph: Good observation, but I'm not sure what he's doing. Crazy: Right, we know where he is, let's get him (they drive to the Chameleon's lair) (they burst in, Chameleon now in upper 60's has a retirement statement on the wall, meaning like Dudley, he'll retire at the beginging of next year) Dudley: Freeze, Snaptrap! Crazy: It's the Chameleon, not Snaptrap. Dudley: Oh, right. Freeze, Freaky Lizard! Chameleon: May I say the same to you! (launches an an ice block cannon at them) Sherry: Whoa! Ralph: Look out, (Chameleon fires the ice block cannon directly at Crazy) (Ralph jumps and save her, but tackles Sherry) Sherry: Oww, What was that for! Ralph: I just saved you butt, can't I get a thank you! Crazy: Yeah, thanks. (looks at Dudley dreamingly) Sherry: Dudley, didn't save you, Ralph did! (Crazy chases Dudley around the room as though if she was in a trance) Ralph: What's her deal? Sherry: I'm not sure, let's get out of here before the Chameleon brain fries us too. (they grab Dudley who is still being chased by Crazy) (they all jump in but a dazed Crazy, gets in the back seat leaving Ralph to drive) Crazy: Did I ever say you were so handsome, (looks at Dudley) Dudley: Eww, (vomits out the T.U.F.F. Mobile) Sherry: Snap out of it, you! (slaps Crazy) (Bird Brain and his minion appear on the side of the road) Ewe: Me? Sherry: Not Ewe, her! (points at Crazy) Bird Brain: Who was that? Owl: Who? Bird Brain: THEM! Bat: Where? Zippy: In the car. Bird Brain: Ugh, (scene returns to the car) Ralph: Let's get back to T.U.F.F. to see what's wrong with these two. (they pull back in at T.U.F.F.) Skipper: Did you stop the Chameleon?! Sherry: No, but we have more bad news, Crazy is in some type of trance and his fallon for Dudley! Crazy: Who's Dudley? Dudley: Me! Crazy: Oh, yeah my dream boat. Dudley: (vomits again) Back off! (hits her with Agent Nutz) Sherry: See. Keswick: Well, we lost Claire. She got so angry and left. Chito: It was like a blur, she got angry, and burst into tears, then the fury went to rage, and she threw all our blasters away! Then, she tied us in a knot, and left! Kevin: I still had my laser, and got us out. Chief: You'll have to stop the Chameleon! He's going to destroy us all! Sherry: But, if Claire and Crazy are out, who are we going to get to go with us on the mission. Maria: I'll go! Sherry: Sorry, Maria, but if you don't have you blaster you can't come with us. Keswick: I guess you'll have to h-have three agents. Ralph: I suppose so. WonderKat: Here, take this, (hands Dudley a invisablility detecter) It'll make the Chameleon visible remember. Dudley: I like candy, I mean, oh, yeah. Agent12428: Goodbye! Chito: God Bless! Skipper: Bring more turkey! WK: No, chicken! Sherry: You can't have chicken! (the three agents return to the T.U.F.F. Mobile) Ralph: Let's get him! Dudley: I like Crazy, but not that much. Sherry: Of coarse you don't, she's 27 years younger than you. Dudley: Yeah, I hate to feel old. Ralph: At least the Chameleon's retiring, he's almost 70 years old! Sherry: I heard that Snaptrap was retiring from D.O.O.M. making Ollie the leader, Fransisco the voice of reason, and Larry as Larry. Ralph: A jailbreak on lane seven! Dudley: A mail man with a bone! Sherry: What, no you guys are both nuts, I said Snaptrap was retiring! Ralph: I'll get him! (jumps out of the T.U.F.F. Mobile) (leaving it to crash with no driver) Dudley: Where are you MAIL MAN! Sherry: Ahh! (Dudley jumps out of the car just as it crashes into the ditch) What is wrong with those two!? (he calls T.U.F.F. and tells them about the crash) (moments later Keswick, Skipper, WK, and Chito arrive in Skipper's car) Skipper: What happened here?! Where's Ralph and Dudley? Sherry: Idk, they went A-Wall and both jump out of car for stupid things! Keswick: What k-k-k-kind of stupid t-things? Sherry: I told them that Snaptrap was retiring from D.O.O.M. and Ralph thought I meant he was breaking out of jail and was walking down the sidewalk. He jumped out of the car and tackled him! The car spun without a driver, and just as I thought Dudley was going to take the wheel, he jump clear because he thought I meant a mail man with a bone and jump out after him) Chito: But where are they? Sherry: I don't know! They must have been hurt. WonderKat: Did you get me my fried chicken? Sherry: What do you think?! Skipper: What about the turkey? (slaps Sherry and begins riding him like a pony) Yeehaw! Sherry: What the heck are you doing? Get off me! Chito: Take him away Keswick. (Keswick handcuffs Sherry and takes him back to Skipper's car) Sherry: What are you doing!! I'm not a villain! Ralph: My plan worked! Looks at the crash and Sherry being dragged into the car. Dudley: Good job, Ralph, now let's get the Chameleon! (in jail) Sherry: Everyone's a-wall! Snaptrap: Tell me about it, The Caped Cod thought I was a can of sardines! Sherry: Snaptrap? Boy, am I glad to see you! Snaptrap: I know life is hard for a start up villain like yourself, but don't worry it'll easier as you age! Sherry: I'm not a villain! I work for T.U.F.F.! Snaptrap: Wow, I've fought that place for 35 years! Now, that I'm going to retire I can be the grandpa I always wanted to be! (pulls a picture of him and two grand kids, both rats) Sherry: Well, I know your a villain, but I could really use your help. Snaptrap: Why, would I help a T.U.F.F. Agent? Sherry: Because your the only person I know that The Chamleon hasn't captured yet! Snaptrap: I hope the Chameleon is like me, he needs to retire. Sherry: But the point is, I need you to help me stop him. Snaptrap: Ok, I suppose I'd like to be good for a change. Sherry: I'll blaster us out of here. Snaptrap: Okay, I'll form a distraction. Hey, guard, How was your weekend? Guard: Fine, thanks, now be quiet. Snaptrap: Okay, you asked for it. (Sherry blows the cell into pieces leaving that guard stunned) Sherry: Let's go! Snaptrap: Can I get D.O.O.M.? I want to destroy the Chameleon! Sherry: There isn't time! (they arrive at the Chameleon's lair to find him tied up under the hands of Ralph and Dudley) Ralph: Turns out, we aren't nuts! We fooled you! Dudley: Yeah! Sherry: You mean you didn't want me working with you? (faces turns red) Ralph: No, silly, we just didn't want you to get hurt. Sherry: What about Chito, Skipper, WK, and Keswick? Dudley: All part of the plan. Snaptrap: Wow, I broke out of jail for nothing, and I missed pudding night! Sherry: What about Crazy and Claire? Ralph: Crazy was part of the plan, while Claire was being controled by an invisable helmet of the Chameleon. (holds it up) (back at T.U.F.F.) Claire: Woohoo! I'm back to old self again! Crazy: You sure are! (grins) Keswick: I c-couldn't b-b-believe the Chameleon had actually gotten an invisbile helmet on her. Chief: Anyways, he's in jail, and we are okay. Dudley: Who wants punch? Claire: What's punch? Keswick: A super s-s-secret agentcy! Claire: YAY! (THE END) Category:Fan fiction